


It Led Me to You

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Frigga saw a problem and fixed it, Messing with Norse Myths, Multi, Non-canon pairings, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, canon pairings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Technology made leaps and bounds since the first soulmarks appeared and they were understood.  While not up to a level equal with Star Trek, technology has advanced.  People aren't worried about finding love.  It's on their skin.  Marked so that humans could grow and still populate the planet.  Unknown to the inhabitants of Earth, this is a normal occurrence in the world of Asgard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Led Me to You

**Author's Note:**

> Do not blame me for the cheesy title! I cannot be blamed for a very unimaginative mind when coming up with titles for things. This is short because, well I feel like these two speak for themselves when it comes to their relationship.
> 
> Pairing of choice: Pepper Potts / Tony Stark

Frigga left her chambers early in that day. Before the sun rose and before her husband woke for his day. It happened enough that no one stopped her as she moved swiftly to the bridge. She could hear the call of the Norns ringing through the magic of the air. She knew she would need to return before the midday meal, when her children would look forward to seeing her.

Heimdall nodded to his Queen before opening the bridge to the home of the Norns. Frigga smiled softly at the guardian. He was the only one to know of her spell and work with the Norns. He was the only one to know she had given the humans something similar to their own marks. She knew that Heimdall hadn't told her husband, nor would he ever. The magic of the marks was a sacred thing that even the king was to be kept from. Frigga's allowance for Heimdall to know of the spell showed her trust, something she knew he worked to keep.

Once she was in the realm of the Norn sisters, she felt the ringing ease. It wasn't often they called for her, now that the spell did most of the work and the Norns sight helped with any problems. Being called was something she relished now. It felt good to let her magic free. To let her power flow to help other creatures of the Nine Realms.

"Lady Frigga," the eldest of the sisters greeted with a voice full of gravel when the queen of Asgard entered the hall where the Norns worked.

"Ladies," she greeted. "What troubles you this day?"

"A young man about to be born," the youngest giggled. "We know not what to do with him. His life is full of events that would cause any relationship we see to fall."

"His name?" Frigga asked. It was rare such a human was born. The Norns could see which of those in any human's life would be the perfect fit.

"Anthony Stark," the middle sister huffed. "He is to be born in six human days. The spell notified us of him two days ago."

"Anthony Stark," Frigga hummed before letting loose her magic.

The spell work wrapped in the hall led her way to the soul of the human. She found many struggles, triumphs, sorrows, false happiness, and other worrying events in his life. What surprised her most was the involvement of her sons. Seeing the events through Anthony's view caused Frigga much sorrow. She wasn't sure what would cause the rift between her family, but she knew it would occur no matter how much she wished to stop it.

The Norns froze in their movements as the watched the woman they called Queen cry. While the sisters knew the young man would go through much, they could not pin the event that caused Frigga's tears. While they could see the fates, the Norns focus on relationships to help the soulmarks of those of Midgard form correctly.

Frigga moved forward from the images of her sons. As she moved through the battle they would face, she found what Anthony thought would be his last call. To a woman named...

"Pepper Potts," Frigga announced. "A few years younger than Anthony. She will be his assistant for some time. She will be the one to hold his happiness."

"Yes, my queen," the eldest of the sisters bowed.

"Excuse me," Frigga offered weakly as she moved to a side room to collect herself.

~~

Anthony "Tony" Stark could never understand the words written in a circle around his chest. He never understood what they meant and he never understood the placement of his words. That wasn't true. When his parents died and he took over the company, the words themselves made sense. " _Mr. Stark, I'm your new assistant._ "

Tony knew his soulmate would be his assistant. That caused some issues when Obie started to look for Tony's assistant. Tony himself wasn't sure how he felt about getting an assistant, or meeting his soulmate for that matter, but the first woman to step up to the plate didn't say the right words. Obie wasn't happy when Tony worked to make her quit. Obie wasn't happy about the next several dozen women Tony sent packing.

It became a habit. A new assistant would arrive. If she said the wrong thing, he would make it so they quit. Soon, Tony turned it into a game. He tried to see how quick he could get them to quit. Soon after that, he forgot the let the new assistant speak first so he could find out if she was the one with her words scrawled on his chest.

"Sir, your new assistant has arrived," JARVIS called as Tony worked on some new blueprints for a missile.

"Let them in, Jarve," Tony grinned. "Can't wait to see this one."

Tony saw her walk down the stairs from his peripheral vision. While he looked like he was engrossed in his work he was more focused on the woman tapping in her code. She was a strawberry blonde, more strawberry than blonde, wearing proper business attire, a dark blue business jacket and pencil skirt with a white blouse poking out underneath. She was one of the few who wore something that didn't show off more skin than was allowed in the work place.

"I'm giving you a week," Tony called when she opened the door.

"Mr. Stark," she paused with a little shock lighting up her eyes, "I'm your new assistant."

"No shit," Tony gasped before looking up fully.

"By your reaction I'd say we both have those words on us somewhere," she replied.

Tony lifted his white shirt to show her the ring of words on his chest. The woman, Pepper his mind supplied, unbuttoned her jacket and pulled out an edge of her blouse to show him his writing going across her right hip.

"Well I'll be damned," he grinned. "You don't know how many I had to run off to find you."

She laughed softly at his admission. "You don't realize how much I dreaded every job I went to."

They figured out Pepper's placement early on, when Tony wrapped his arm around her hips and placed his hand right over the words when the tabloids got word of the relationship. His placement, they figured out much later, was in the perfect place for the arc reactor to be surrounded. When he was captured, he rubbed at the words to remind him of what he had to return to, who was waiting for him to get out of the hellhole.

**Author's Note:**

> So, not too used to doing soulmates/marks so I'm going to go with prompts for this story. Either pairings or the words, either way. Give me something and I'll try to make a short thing based with it. I'm one of those people who don't care about pairings. I just like reading.


End file.
